


Dragons and Flowers

by ZenoObsessed



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Gen, some au stuff is happening
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-02-20 03:58:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13138602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZenoObsessed/pseuds/ZenoObsessed
Summary: An Au where Kaya works on the castle grounds and she catches Zeno's eye.





	1. Chapter 1

Zeno hated talking to people. He got nervous. It came so easily to Hakuryuu, Rykoryuu, and even Seiryuu could talk to others. The girls in the castle did not find him attractive, yeah sure they called him cute but he didn’t have the allure of the other dragons. He had overheard the other servants calling him a fake, a pretender. That he was just someone Hiryuu picked up and took pity on to protect. How did he respond to that? He did not have anything significant to contribute he hated being called a fake. Obviously, the other dragon warriors knew he was one of them through their link. Sometimes it was annoying feeling every time Rykoryuu got drunk, but it was reassurance that he had not dreamed the whole dragon blood situation up. That he was a real dragon warrior.

He looked down at the pendant. Of course, the big yellow dragon that had ascended from the heavens that day made him a dragon warrior. Hiryuu believed he was a real dragon warrior. That was all that mattered, right? He jumped as shouting ensued from outside the tent. He poked his head out to see flaming arrows descend on the camp. A thought went through his head, it hasn’t rained in weeks. Looking around, he saw the dry leaves and Zeno bolted out of the tent as everything caught fire instantly. Zeno felt the blistering heat from the flames, he could not die. He had to prove his worth.

Suddenly, he was flying above the camp.

“What the-” Zeno screamed.

He heard a familiar laugh. Rykoryuu had grabbed him by the back of his tunic and had grabbed him from the blaze.

“The stupid king freaked out and though you had been caught in the attack. Seiryuu saw you blundering through the camp and I was sent to get you,” Rykoryuu grumbled. He acted like saving Zeno’s life was a small feat.

They landed next to Hiryuu and Seiryuu. Seiryuu huffed, “You should be more careful. The green idiot cannot come in and save your life all the time. You’re not fireproof.”

Zeno laughed nervously, “Sorry. I didn’t expect them to attack.”

Rykoryuu scoffed, “That’s why it’s called an ambush, Useless.”

Zeno huffed, but didn’t say anything. They had been out here for too long. The troops were discouraged and the dragons were moody. Somethings just had to be done.

The battle was long, even with the four dragon warriors on their side, eventually the battle was won and the invaders were pushed out for hopefully the last time.

Zeno could not wait to have a real shower, eat real food, and sleep in a real bed. Smiling, he grabbed the book, which Abi told him he had to have read by next week, and headed to his room. He closed the door and threw himself onto the soft, heavenly bed and sighed. Glaring at the book he really did not want to read, he tossed it over the side. He missed the end table and it hit the wall and landed with a thud on the floor.

Zeno shook his head and decided he didn’t care. Rolling over, he wrapped himself up in a human burrito and sighed.

“Am I really incompetent,” Zeno wondered aloud, “Great, now I’m talking to myself.”

Soon, Zeno drifted off to sleep.

The next day started with a bang, Hakuryuu accidentally broke down his door while knocking on it.

“Hakuryuu! That’s…”

“Sorry, Ouryuu! King Hiryuu needs us,” Hakuryuu said.

“Another fight,” Zeno asked with dread.

A small smile broke out, “You could say that.”

“Um my king, I think our talents are better suited for things other than babysitting,” Seiryuu said as a small Yakshi squirmed in his arms.

Hiryuu laughed, “I’m sure you’ll do fine. I have a meeting and I won’t be long!”

“Wait! Where’s the queen,” Ryokuryuu asked, hurriedly.

“Oh! She’s sitting in with me,” Hiryuu waved at them. The queen came in and gave them a worried glance as they both walked into the back room.

The four looked at the toddler and Seiryuu immediately handed him to Zeno.

“What? Why me? The king said all of us,” Zeno protested, “I don’t know the first thing about children!”

Seiryuu sighed, “I do not think it’s wise for the green idiot to be around the crown prince. Hakuryuu has to train the troops and I have important things to do. That leaves you. Besides, who’s better to guard the prince than the one with the ‘indestructible’ body.”

Zeno protested as they all walked off, leaving him alone with Yakshi. Sitting down and staring Yakshi in the eyes, the toddler immediately reached out and pulled Zeno’s hair, “Ow!”

Yakshi laughed and clapped his hands, “Zeno! Let’s play!”

Sighing, Zeno relented, “What do you want to play?”

“Horses!”

“What?”

“Mommy takes me out to see the horses,” Yakshi demanded.

Zeno scooped up the little prince and was followed by a couple of guards. Zeno felt better about other people being with him, he really did not know how to take care of the child. He turned to the guards and tried to joke, “Do you guys know anything about kids?”

The first guard who had black hair laughed, “Yeah, I have a little girl at home. She’s a handful, just like the prince.”

The second one with brown hair shrugged, “I don’t know I’m only seventeen.”

Zeno perked up, “I’m seventeen too!’

Yakshi decided that he wanted to walk and Zeno let him walk while holding Zeno’s hand.

Zeno turned to the younger guard, “I’m Ouryuu Zeno, but you probably knew that.”

“I’m Gun,” the younger one said.

“Seong,” the older man said.

Zeno smiled and led the small child to the stables. Gun and Seong stayed outside of the entrance. Going in, he lost his breath. A girl. A beautiful girl stood there brushing the horses. She had on a stable girl’s uniform. Her black hair hugged her shoulders and beautiful purple eyes. She was short, shorter than him.

Yakshi ran in, “Miss Kaya! I came to brush the horses!”

Kaya laughed and knelt down, “Well, little Mr. Prince, I think you’ll want to brush the Ao horse?”

Yakshi nodded vigorously. Kaya picked him up and gave him a brush. They brushed a small mare. Zeno cautiously walked up and smiled, “Um hello, miss Kaya.”

“Oh hello. I’m guessing you’re the one that King Hiryuu appointed as babysitter for the day,” Kaya asked, giggling.

Zeno laughed, “I guess you could say that.”

Kaya laughed and held out her hand, “Nice to meet you! As you’ve already figured out thanks to our lively prince, I’m Kaya.”

“Zeno,” He held out his hand praying it wasn’t sweaty.

After an hour of brushing the horses, someone came in to relieve Kaya of her duty so she could go home. Yakshi did not want to stay after Kaya left and in all honesty neither did Zeno. Zeno scooped up Yakshi, who was nodded off on his shoulder.

“Um, Miss Kaya,” Zeno yelled after.

She turned, wrapping a green scarf around her neck. The evenings had started getting cold.

“When are you going to be back,” Zeno asked, blushing.

Kaya giggled, “I work in the mornings! Will I see you with Yakshi tomorrow?”

Zeno shifted the toddler in his arms, “I’ll see what I can do!”

“Well, see you tomorrow, Zeno,” Kaya smiled and ran off towards the gate to the outer city. Zeno and the guards started walking back.

Seong smirked, “Well, looks like you have a crush on our little stable girl, Lord Ouryuu.” 

Gun laughed, “Oh yeah and the prince is going to be your ticket to love?”

Zeno turned to them, “Please don’t mention it to the others. Hakuryuu tried to play matchmaker for Seiryuu once and he managed to catch the whole courtyard on fire! Rykoryuu is worse!”

The two guards laughed.

“You have my word,” Gun said.

“Ah young love,” Seong smirked.

Zeno huffed, “You sound like Hakuryuu.”

Walking inside, Zeno went into Yakshi’s room and laid him down to bed. Zeno reached over and grabbed a small stuffed animal and put it into the bed for Yakshi to snuggle. He make sure his blanket covered the toddler’s feet and walked out of the room.

“Did they abandon you,” Hiryuu was outside of the room.

“Unfortunately, but it’s okay. Me and Yakshi have plans to see the horses again in the morning, if that’s okay with you, my king,” Zeno asked, trying to be casual about it.

Hiryuu smiled, “That’s wonderful! I’m glad you two are getting along! My cute son and my cute dragon playing with the cute horses!”

“Thank you,” Zeno bowed to the king and sighed, “I’m going to find Hakuryuu!”

“I think I saw him going to the kitchen. He just got done with training, I think,” Hiryuu said.

“Okay, thanks,” Zeno ran towards the kitchen. Hakuryuu had grabbed a glass of water and he looked tired.

“Hey Hakuryuu,” Zeno yelled.

“Hm?”

“I was wondering if you could teach me how to ride a horse,” Zeno asked.

“Isn’t Seiryuu also teaching you to read,” Hakuryuu muttered.

“Yes, but I think horse riding is also helpful, especially on the battlefield,” Zeno smirked. He did want to be of use to King Hiryuu, but he also wanted to take Kaya around the outside of the town. The leaves were changing color and he thought it would be very pretty to show her around.

Hakuryuu sighed, “Hiryuu doesn’t let you fight.”

Ouch.

“Please, Hakuryuu. I want to be more helpful,” Zeno knew Hakuryuu was being short because he was tired, “You owe me for leaving me alone with Prince Yakshi.”

“Ugh, fine, but tomorrow,” Hakuryuu groaned.

Zeno nodded, “Tomorrow evening?”

“Perfect.”

“Thank you,” Zeno grabbed an apple and walked out. He could not wait for tomorrow.

Zeno got up early and glared at his hair. Why did it have to be so messy? He gave up and walked to Yakshi’s room. He walked in on Hiryuu playing with the young toddler. Looking up. Yakshi laughed, “Zeno!”

Hiryuu chuckled and handed Yakshi to Zeno, “Can you have him back by lunch time?”

Zeno nodded, “Of course, my king.”

They reached the horse barn as Kaya was opening up.

“Miss Kaya,” Yakshi yelled.

“Well isn’t it, Prince Yakshi and Zeno,” The petite girl laughed.

The huge doors swung open and Yakshi started squirming. Kaya scooped Yakshi out of Zeno’s hands and gave the small toddler a little brush.

“Hey, Zeno, could you do me a favor and give Lord Hakuryuu’s horse some feed,” Kaya asked.

Zeno nodded, “So what do you think of the dragon warriors?”

“They scare me. They’re other wordly,” Kaya frowned.

Zeno sighed, “Why? They’re here to help King Hiryuu.”

“Hakuryuu and Ryokuryuu are loud and frightening. Seiryuu looks untouchable, it’s a quiet serene scary. I don’t really see Ouryuu around but the other servants say he’s the most approachable,” Kaya explained, “I’m sure he has his own form of scary. They say he has an unbreakable body so I’m sure he is scary while fighting.”

Yakshi laughed, “Daddy doesn’t let him fight!”

Zeno felt himself freeze. He did not want to tell Kaya who he was just yet, not after that. Luckily, He turned his attention to the pony in front of him.

“Hey Kaya,” Zeno said, after giving the rest of the horses feed.

“Yeah?”

“King Hiryuu wants Yakshi back by lunchtime, but if you want I can come back and help you out?”

Kaya smiled, “I’d love some help, but what about your family? I’m sure they’ll be worried about you.”

Zeno shook his head, “I just have three brothers and they’re off doing their own jobs. They don’t really pay attention to me.”

“Oh okay,” Kaya said, handing Yakshi to Zeno, “Okay! I’ll be right back!”

Zeno practically ran into the throne room, dropped Yakshi off and ran out with a quick, “Goodbye, my king,” and ran off without acknowledging the other three dragons in the room. Zeno ran back into the barn and saw Kaya watering the horses.

Zeno smiled, “How can I help?” 

“Can you get me more water,” Kaya asked, “Holding Yakshi is getting more and more tiring now that he’s getting bigger.”

Zeno nodded. He carried the bucket back and forth, handing it to Kaya, who was in the stall. After they were done, the person came to relieve Kaya. They both walked out, sweaty and tired.

That was his routine for the next month. He helped out Kaya and went to his lessons with Seiryuu and Hakuryuu. When Kaya had a free day, they walked around the marketplace and just hung out. Eventually, Zeno felt confident enough to ask Kaya on the date he had been planning.

It was the end of their work day. He had told Hakuryuu and Seiryuu that he was going to be busy today.

“Hey, Kaya,” Zeno smiled, “I asked King Hiryuu if we could use one of the horses and he said it was okay.”

He had asked King Hiryuu if he could use one of the horses. He wanted to keep this under wraps. His brothers and Hiryuu would so blow it up.

Kaya looked surprised, “Wow. I didn’t know he had that much trust in you.”

He smiled, “You’d be surprised!”

Walking in, he picked the horse he had been practicing with and lead it out. He helped Kaya on and swung himself on behind her. He wrapped his arms around her and giggled, “Hold on!”

The horse started off with a trot and they went out a back gate. Zeno have the horse a signal to go faster and the horse went into a gallop.

“Whoa,” Kaya laughed.

Zeno laughed in response. They rode around the forest outside of the city. Zeno spotted some Annuals and he stopped to pick some for Kaya.

“A pretty flower for a pretty girl,” Zeno smiled, putting it in her hair.

“How do I look,” She said, exaggerating her pose.

“Amazing,” Zeno replied.

Helping her back on the horse, Zeno swung back on the horse. He sighed, he needed to tell her who he was. Zeno started the horse back to the castle. Smiling, he set his chin on her shoulder. In turn, she leaned her head against his.

“I’m so happy when I’m with you,” Kaya said.

“Me too,” Zeno sighed.

They got to the castle and Zeno helped Kaya off.

“Kaya,” Zeno said, softly, “You have a day off tomorrow, right?”

She gave a big smile, “Yes! Do you want to go to the marketplace tomorrow?”

“Actually, can I introduce you to my family,” Zeno asked.

Kaya jumped up, “Yes! I’ll introduce you to mine also!”

She wrapped her arms around him and gave him a long kiss. Holding her close, he accepted. Laughing, they both held hands as Zeno walked her home.

Kaya turned to Zeno, “Do you want to meet them now?”

Zeno shook his head, “I want to be presentable! I’ll also have to warn everyone you are coming…”

Shaking her head, Kaya giggled, “I want it to be a surprise!”

“Oh ok,” Zeno said, nervously, “I don’t know how that will work my brothers, but I’m sure they’ll be happy for us.”

Zeno walked back to the castle running the senario through his head. How was he going to tell her he was Ouryuu? She had told him several times that the dragons scared her and if they just walked in then surely they’ll be loud and crazy. Zeno leaned against the wall and slid down the wall trying to figure out what he was going to do.

“Ouryuu, where have you been,” Seiryuu had been going to his room and spotted Zeno.

“Out,” Zeno replied.

“Well, don’t forget about the party tomorrow. The dumb king has decided to hold a birthday party for the green idiot,” Seiryuu informed him.

“What,” Zeno cried.

Seiryuu took a step back, surprised at the sudden outburst, “What’s wrong with you?”

“I, uh, was planning to have a guest tomorrow,” Zeno mumbled.

“Just bring her to the party,” Seiryuu said, bluntly.

“How do you know that the guest is a her,” Zeno asked, frantically.

Rolling his eyes, Seiryuu sighed, “I’ve seen you go out to dote over that stable girl everyday.”

“You haven’t told the others, have you,” Zeno asked.

“No, it’s none of my business,” Seiryuu scoffed and opened the door to his room and walked inside. Zeno sighed. Just bring her to the party…

That would be a good way to introduce Kaya to them one by one. Zeno groaned, what a beautiful hole he had dug himself into.

The next morning, he spent the whole time getting ready. He tried to comb his hair but the comb broke into several pieces. Zeno spend extra precious minutes trying to get them out of his hair. He looked at his outfit, a fancier one he saved for special events. He tried to psych himself up. Okay it’s okay, Kaya likes him! She needs to know who he is and if he doesn’t tell his brothers soon they will find out and go crazy.

Zeno smiled and ran out to the city outside to get Kaya. He dodged the final vendor until knocking on her door. She answered the door and she took his breath away. She had on a beautiful navy blue kimono.

“Kaya, you look so cute,” Zeno exclaimed.

“You look amazing, yourself, Zeno! Where did you get those clothes,” Kaya asked.

“Oh, its part of the surprise! Is your family home,” Zeno asked, peeking around her.

Kaya shook her head, “They’re out right now. I figured I’d meet your family first!”

Zeno nodded and held out his arm for her to grab, “Well, someone close to us threw a party for one of my brothers! I figured it would be a good way to introduce you to them.”

Kaya pulled herself close to him as they began walking down the street, “Are you sure? I don’t want to intrude.”

“It’s fine! Actually, another one of my brothers suggested it. He caught me sneaking out to see you from his room,” Zeno sighed.

“Wait, do you guys live in the castle,” Kaya asked.

“Well, um, yes,” Zeno said, getting nervous.

They walked up to the gate and the soldiers bowed to them. Kaya gave him a questioning look as he blushed. The same thing happened as they walked into the castle and Kaya let go of his arm.

“Okay, what’s going on? Why are they bowing to you,” Kaya interrogated.

A servant went by and laughed, “Looks like Lord Ouryuu is in trouble!”

The servant ran off as Zeno tried to not look Kaya in the eye.

“You’re Ouryuu,” Kaya squeaked.

“Um, surprise,” Zeno smiled, uneasy, “I didn’t really know how to tell you because well, you said you were scared of me and then i was like, well I’m not really scary I’m just-”

Kaya laughed, “Calm down, silly. Yes, I’m surprised, but obviously I didn’t make it easier for you. I’m sorry for bad mouthing you.”

“It’s fine. My brothers are crazy, especially from a distance,” Zeno said, fidgeting with his hair.

“So, I’m going to a dragon warrior’s birthday party,” Kaya said, trying to fix her hair.

Zeno smiled, “You look amazing!”

A mischievous smile broke out and Kaya gave him an exaggerated bow, “May we go, milord?”

Laughing, Zeno took her hand and started leading her to the room where the party was being held. Seiryuu was outside shaking his head.

“Seiryuu, what’s wrong,” Zeno asked.

“He’s an idiot! He’s already drunk, that stupid! Can’t he just be a bit dignified,” Seiryuu grumbled.

“Um, Seiryuu, this is Kaya,” Zeno introduced her.

Seiryuu turned to look at her, he gave a cordal smile and bowed to the young girl, “Nice to meet you, Miss Kaya. I hope you aren’t scared away after today.”

“Oh,” Kaya bowed back, “Um, thank you for the warm welcome.”

Seiryuu glanced over, “Don’t get used to it. Everyone is rowdy today. Even that stupid King is acting a little more moronic than usual.”

“Wait! King Hiryuu is here,” Kaya asked.

Seiryuu nodded, “Don’t worry He’ll like you because you’re with Ouryuu. Now if you’ll excuse me, I need a nap.”

Seiryuu walked off and Kaya smiled, “He was nice! In his own way…”

Zeno nodded, “Yup, Seiryuu can be harsh but he was the one that told me to bring you!”

A loud shout came from the room and Zeno groaned, “I apologize in advance.”

They walked into the room and Rykoryuu was trying to pick a fight with one of the guards. Zeno steered Kaya away from the angry, drunk dragon warrior and looked around for Hakuryuu or King Hiryuu. Zeno spotted Hakuryuu first and he walked over to him.

“Okay, Kaya, I’m going to introduce you to Hakuryuu next,” Zeno told her.

“Is he always like that,” Kaya wondered.

“Who? Rykoryuu? He’s… Better when he’s not drunk,” Zeno stated, flatly, “He teases me alot.”

Kaya was leaned in to close to him, “Ouryuu Zeno.”

It was like she was trying out the title felt. She gave a small smile, “What is the Hakuryuu’s name?”

Zeno was taken back, “Oh! Um, Guen.”

Hakuryuu spotted them and his eyes went wide, then an excited smile. Zeno said a silent prayer as Hakuryuu bulldozed his way through the crowd to the younger dragon.

“Ouryuu! Who is this,” Hakuryuu blared.

Kaya took a step back, surprised at the enthusiasm. Zeno have a nervous smile and said, “Hakuryuu! This is Kaya. She’s my-”

“Girlfriend,” Kaya interrupted him. 

Hakuryuu’s smile got even bigger, “That’s awesome! You go, Ouryuu! She’s cute. Hey, King!”

Hakuryuu waved at Hiryuu, who had Yakshi in his arms.

Yakshi smiled and laughed, “Miss Kaya!”

Hiryuu laughed, “Well it seems you two are acquainted.”

Painfully patting Zeno’s shoulder, Hakuryuu laughed, “This is Ouryuu’s girl! 

“No way! Finally, all of my cute dragons are being acquainted with the ladies,” Hiryuu said.

Zeno blushed. Kaya bowed to King Hiryuu, “My king, it’s an honor.”

“Please, I’m honored to meet the girl that caught Zeno’s eye,” Hiryuu smiled, “Have you introduced her to Shuten? He’s in a good mood right now.”

“My king, he just broke a table,” Hakuryuu said.

“He’s adorable, right,” Hiryuu laughed.

Kaya leaned into Zeno, “Is it me or is king Hiryuu a bit ditzy?”

“He’s always like that,” Zeno laughed.

Kaya put a finger to her chin, “So there’s, Ouryuu Zeno, Hakuryuu Guen, Ryokuryuu Shuten… What’s Seiryuu’s name?”

“Abi,” Hiryuu said, one hand holding Yakshi, the other on his hip watching everyone proudly.

“I’ll introduce you to Ryokuryuu later,” Zeno decided as Ryokuryuu took down another three guards. A brawling match on his birthday is the best gift for him.

Hakuryuu laughed, “Later?”

“Later? Never? Same thing right,” Zeno joked.

Kaya smiled, “Thanks. They’re not as scary as I thought they were.”

“Really? Rykoryuu is making me very uneasy right now,” Zeno grumbled.

They watched the queen come over and take Yakshi from Hiryuu and ran out of the chaos. Zeno and Kaya ate the delicious food and danced to a few of the songs. Afterwards, they found Hiryuu and Hakuryuu and told them that Zeno was going to walk Kaya home. Zeno didn’t relax until they walked out the castle door.

“That was a disaster,” Zeno mumbled.

She kissed him on the cheek, “It was perfect.”


	2. A Flower's Roots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> okay this picks up where the last one left off. Where Zeno meets Kaya's family.

Kaya looked up at her boyfriend, she didn’t realize that the course of her life could change with the meeting of a goofy guy at her work. She was dating a lord. Suddenly, Kaya got sick to her stomach. 

“Zeno,” Kaya said, brushing her bangs out of her eyes, “Are you okay with me?”

“What do you mean,” He squeezed her hand and gave a small smile as they turned a corner. 

“Like, you’re one of the dragon warriors and I’m just a stable girl. Surely, a daughter of high class would be better for you,” Kaya felt her chest tug, no she didn’t want that. 

Zeno laughed, “Um, no. I’ve met Seiryuu’s sister and I don’t think I could keep up with any noble women. Besides, I was born as a peasant boy in a village in the middle of nowhere. I barely had enough food growing up and my mother wasn’t the nicest person. So, I really don’t consider myself to be that important, I mean. Even the servants whisper of me being a fake.” 

Zeno’s voice got quieter as he talked. Kaya looked at his medallion and traced the dragon on it, “Well, by the way king Hiryuu and the other’s treated you I think you’re the real deal.” 

Zeno frowned, “The only thing I can really do is I heal faster than normal.” 

“What do you mean,” Kaya asked, stepping over a barrel that had been knocked over. 

“Like my cuts and stuff heal instantaneously, I mean, I can still die from a stab wound, I think... I don’t want to try it,” Zeno mumbled. 

Kaya leaned in close to him, “Me neither! That sounds frightening!” 

Turning, they got to the street corner that had her house on it and Kaya opened it. Zeno followed her in as Kaya sung out, “Mom, Dad, Miho! I’ve got someone here for you to meet.” 

 The room was small and cozy. Zeno could tell her parents had modest paying jobs. There was a four chairs around a wooden table and the walls were painted a blue color with a beautiful rug hanging on the wall. The hallway led to three rooms. The dining room opened up into a kitchen space and what looked like a reading area. 

Zeno watched a small head pop out from one of the door ways. The girl had brown hair and excited blue eyes. She wore a grey kimono with green dragons on them. 

Kaya smiled, “Miho! This is Zeno. You know the boy I’ve been telling you about.” 

Miho jumped out and ran up to them, “Hi! I’m Miho and I just turned five.” 

Miho held her hand out and Zeno laughed, shaking her hand, “That’s funny Miho, because I just turned seventeen.” 

Miho’s eyes widened, “When’s your birthday?” 

“August 30th,” Zeno said. 

Miho gasped, “Mine too! We have the same birthday!” 

Zeno laughed and gave Miho a high five as Kaya’s parents wandered in. Zeno stood up straight as he looked at the two. 

Kaya’s father had salt and pepper hair with a small beard and kind blue eyes. He wore a blue outfit and had a smoking pipe in one hand and his wife’s hand in the other. Kaya’s mother held her head up high and pierced him with her gaze. Her eyes were violet, like her daughter’s and she had brown hair and a fair complexion. He had seen the look on her face many times by Seiryuu. 

Her mother held out her hand and spoke first, “I am Emi. Nice to meet you, Zeno. Our dear, Kaya has told us all about you.” 

Kaya smiled, “I had out something new today.” 

“Oh really,” Kaya’s father laughed, “My name is Atomu.” 

Zeno bowed his head to the couple and they followed suit. 

“So you and Miho share a birthday. That’s interesting,” Emi said, studying Zeno’s movements. 

“Yes, Ma’am, Um. Both of your daughters are cute,” Zeno gave her a warm smile, hoping to take some of the edge off her gaze. 

Zeno bowed his head, “I am Ouryuu Zeno, it’s an honor to meet you.” 

Their faced twisted into shock as they looked at Kaya, who nodded signaling that it was true. 

Atomu smiled, “That’s amazing... Um, how did you meet our daughter, Lord Ouryuu?”

Zeno combed a hand through his hair, “Please, Just Zeno. I never liked being called lord anyway. Well, I was stuck with babysitting the Prince and little Yakshi wanted to go see the horses and Kaya was there.” 

Kaya laughed, “And he kept using the prince as an excuse to see me.” 

“Wow, King Hiryuu must trust you,” Emi said, flatly. 

Zeno felt his palms sweating, “Yeah, we are his dragon warriors.” 

Miho pulled on his shirt, “Do you know Rykoryuu? He is my favorite. He’s power is so cool!” 

Zeno nodded, “Yeah. Rykoryuu’s power is amazing, isn’t it? He’s used it to save me a couple times. I love flying through the sky with him.” 

Zeno left out the part where it is usually upside down and sometimes by his ankles and Zeno did not love flying through the sky nine times out of ten. Atomu patted Zeno on the back, “Well, We have a dinner prepared for your arrival, can you stay?” 

Zeno nodded, “I would love to.” 

After dinner, Zeno thanked them for the meal and was getting ready to leave. Kaya walked him out and closed the door to the entrance of her house. 

Kaya smiled, “Will I see you tomorrow?”

He hugged her, “Count on it. Thank you for the wonderful day.” 

“No, thank you. Lord Ouryuu,” She laughed as she fiddled with his collar. 

He smiled as he touched his forehead to her’s, “You’re amazing.” 

“So are you.” 


	3. Love and War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaya and Zeno have been an official couple for three months now and Kaya has been suspiciously promoted to royal babysitter, which means seeing more of Zeno and his brothers.

Kaya gave a sigh of relief as she closed the door with a sleeping Yakshi. Turning, she saw the Queen wander around the corner. 

“Miss Kaya, you are relieved. Zeno is in the garden. I don’t know why, it’s freezing outside. He’s going to get frostbite,” The queen informed her. 

Kaya smiled and bowed her head, “Thank you, my queen.” 

She smiled and bundled up to go find him. She found him staring off into space. 

“Hey, Zeno,” Kaya grabbed him from behind. 

“Whoa,” Zeno stumbled forward in surprise. 

“What’s up? Why were you guys summoned to the meeting? I missed you,” Kaya chriped. 

Zeno grabbed her gloved hands. He had on normal clothes and wasn’t dressed for the cold at all, “Kaya… I… The north territory is under attack and I will be gone for awhile.” 

Kaya’s heart sank, “No! What if your hurt? When will you be back?”

Zeno leaned his forehead on hers, “This is my job. It’ll be a couple months but don’t worry. I’ll write you a letter everyday I can. I heal fast, remember?” 

Kaya nodded her head, making Zeno’s head bob, “Just… don’t let them take you from me.” 

They both jumped back as laughter interrupted their moment. Rykoryuu shood around the corner with a bottle, “Don’t worry, Shortcake. We’ll make sure Useless gets back to you.” 

Kaya huffed, “I told you! I don’t like those nicknames, Shuten.” 

He laughed at them, “Too bad, Shortcake, but in all seriousness, We won’t let him die. The dumbass king will cry if he even gets hurt.” 

Kaya nodded, “As annoying as you are… I trust you.” 

Laughing, Shuten started walking into the castle, “Poor love birds.” 

Zeno huffed, “He really has a way with words, doesn’t he?” 

Wrapping her arms around him again, she leaned into his chest, “Please, please, write me.” 

“I will and I don’t leave until tomorrow! So, we have all day,” Zeno hugged her back, “Let’s go have the royal chef make us something fit for a king!” 

Kaya nodded and grabbed his bare hand, which had turned almost blue, unprotected in the cold. She watch it quickly change back to its normal hue when they reached the warm interior of the castle. 

Zeno ended up carrying her coat into the kitchen. The night went by too fast. Seiryuu ended up joining them and they had an interesting conversation. Zeno walked her to her house and he wished her and Miho good night. 

Kaya closed the door. Her mother looked up, “Why the long face?” 

“Zeno’s being called to war,” she whispered. 

Miho looked up, “Big brother is leaving?” 

“Only for a few months,” Kaya said, softly. 

Her mother smiled, “Why not make him something to eat before he leaves? When does he leave?” 

“Tomorrow…” Kaya squeaked. 

“Honey,” her mother wiped a tear away from Kaya’s face, “It’s going to be okay.” 

Miho pulled on Kaya’s kimono, “Why are you crying? Is Big Brother going to be okay?” 

Her mother scooped up Mihoo, “Zeno is going to be okay. He’ll be back and I’m sure he’ll come with more treats for you!” 

Kaya chuckled, “He sure has melted that cold front you out on when he first came.” 

“He’s a bright soul. A mother knows. Miho, Kaya is sad because he’s going to be away for away. How about we make him some meat buns for the road?” 

Miho and Kaya nodded. 

“Kaya! Can I help you bring them to him tomorrow,” Miho asked, flopping into Kaya’s arms. 

Kaya laughed, “Of course.” 

 

The next morning, Kaya held into Miho’s hand and the basket of food in another. They walked passed the guards, who gave her solem looks. They told her the dragon warriors were in the throne room. Kaya and Miho went into the castle. The small girl was so distracted by all the decor in the castle that she almost forgot why they were there. Until they say Zeno in the throne room in what looked like travel clothes. 

King Hiryuu was briefing the warriors on the state of the territory. Miho put that to a stop when she screamed, “Big Brother!” 

Zeno turned to see the child running towards him. Kaya laughed as Zeno gave Miho a big hug. 

“What are you two doing here,” Zeno asked, looking at Kaya. 

Miho smiled, “We made you food! So you can have a snack while traveling.” 

Rykoryuu wandered to Kaya, “Food? I like food.” 

Kaya pulled the basket away and gave him a playful smile, “Sorry! There’s only enough for one hungry dragon, mine!” 

“Ugh. Come. On, shortcake,” Rykoryuu whined. 

“Maybe when you guys come back,” Kaya relented. 

“Party at Kaya’s,” Hakuryuu yelled. 

“Party,” Miho asked, excitedly. 

Hiryuu smiled and walked up to the little girl, “You must be Kaya’s sister!” 

Miho nodded and excitedly shook Hiryuu’s hand, “You look funny.” 

“What,” Hiryuu asked, shocked. 

The dragons laughed at the insult. Miho hugged Zeno, “I’ll miss you! Come back soon!” 

Zeno laughed, “I will miss you too!” 

Kaya handed him the food and sighed, “Here.” 

Zeno hugged Kaya, “I’ll be back before you know it!” 

“Just don’t get killed,” Kaya mumbled. 

Zeno rubbed the back of his head, “Have a bit more faith in me than that, Kaya.” 

Ryokuryuu snorted, “Last time he almost caught himself on fire.” 

“He what,” Kaya asked, worriedly.

Hakuryuu batted Ryokuryuu on the head, “Don’t make her worry!” 

“Too late,” Kaya moaned. 

Zeno smiled, “I promise. I’ll be fine.” 

“Okay…” Kaya sighed, “Be safe.”

Hiryuu smiled, “I’m sorry, Miss Kaya, but i’m going to have to cut this short. We have some more stuff to discuss and I don’t think it’s suitable for children.” 

Hiryuu glanced at Miho, who was looking at Hakuryuu’s arm. He gladly took any chance to show it off. 

“Okay, King Hiryuu. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to interrupt,” Kaya said, grabbing Miho. 

“Miss Kaya, you know you’re always welcome,” Hiryuu smiled and patted her head. 

Kaya bowed and turned to give Zeno one last hug and she walked out the door. She placed a hand on her chest, she felt like she had left her heart in that room. 


	4. The Affairs of Dragons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zeno comes back from the scuffle and locks himself in his room. Guen and Abi go to Kaya to try to get her to talk to him.

It had been four months. Miho’s constant questioning about where Zeno was had almost drove Kaya insane. She had nightmares about Zeno on the battlefield. Kaya had just gotten done with the dishes and changed out of her wet clothes when there was a knock at the door. She heard her father open it. 

“Oh! Hello, Lord Hakuryuu,” her father chimed. 

Kaya knocked over a chair running to the door, “Guen! You’re back! Where’s Zeno? Is he-” 

Guen held up a hand, silently asking her to stop. He had circles under his eyes and looked very tired. He was slouching, which wasn’t like him at all. 

“I’m going to start out with Zeno is physically fine,” Hakuryuu said, “But…” 

Seiryuu seemed to materialize from behind Hakuryuu, “It’s all my fault. I should’ve passed out, then…” 

Hakuryuu sighed, “We don’t need this. Miss Kaya, something happened… We don’t know what. It happened when he was carrying Seiryuu to safety, but after that night he’s stopped talking and has been retreating into himself. Can you come talk to him?” 

Kaya nodded, “Of course.” 

She waved goodbye to her father and followed them to the castle. They led her to Zeno’s room. She had only been in his room a couple of times, Zeno said it was too fancy for him. 

Kaya took a breath and knocked on the door, “Zeno. It’s me! I’ve missed you!” 

She tried to sound cheerful and not nervous. She knocked again after a few minutes of waiting she tried the knob. It was unlocked. The room was dark, she walked over and saw him sleeping. His eyes were scrunched tight and he was breathing hard like he was having a nightmare. 

There was a crash and she heard Ryokuryuu yelling, “Dammit we don’t have time to deal with this! Useless is being even more useless. That dimwitted king has fallen ill. Ouryuu needs to get his ass out of the bed!” 

Kaya shook her head. It sounded like he was drunk again. The muffled rant grew quieter and she assumed that he or someone had dragged him to a different place. 

Looking around, she spotted the painting Hiryuu had done of them on the wall. Two had been done, one for each of them. A bag laid on the floor with a shirt hanging out of it. She huffed and grabbed the shirt, hearing a tear. 

“Oh no,” she whispered, gently sliding it out she inspected the damage, assuming she had been the one to damage it. Blood, dried blood… Zeno’s blood. A huge tear, a sword slash, and a huge amount of blood on the shirt. Panic took hold of her and she ran to Zeno, she pulled back the covers and exposed his bare chest. 

He groaned in his sleep and Kaya saw that his chest was untouched, perfectly normal. She held the shirt, this was his! She had bought it for him. He was tired. His three brothers looked tired, but this was important. 

She hesitantly shook him, “Zeno! Please wake up.” 

By this time, she was crying. He opened his eyes and looked alarmed. 

“Kaya? What’s wrong? Why are you-” He bolted up and started to wipe her face. 

She shoved the shirt in his face, “What is this?” 

He turned pale. His eyes were filled with pain and he grabbed his shoulder, “In all honesty, I don’t know.” 

He started to curl up, “What kind of monster did that dragon make me into?” 

She jumped up on his bed, dropping the shirt in the process. Kaya pulled him close, “Can you tell me what happened? Please?”

Zeno seemed to be hyperventilating. Kaya shifted her weight to where she was sitting next to him. After a few minutes, he calmed down and leaned into her. 

“I was dragging Seiryuu away. Then… this man just jumped out and I was cut. I was dying. I… I broke my promise, but then I wasn’t the wound healed up. Then I got to thinking… I’m disgustingly healthy. I… I don’t get sick or… die when stabbed. I should have died. Kaya, why am I not dead?” 

Kaya hugged him close, “Maybe… Ouryuu was looking out for you. Maybe he wanted you to come back to me. Zeno, I don’t know much about this whole dragon warrior thing. I know that your brothers and Hiryuu would be devastated if you died. I would be…” 

Zeno’s body collapsed into her. Kaya shook her head and was crying. She didn’t want him to get hurt. He was obviously tired. She closed her eyes and laid down with him as he shook like a lost puppy. 

“Hey, Everyone is worried about you,” Kaya whispered as she saw his eyes drift to sleep. He tried to answer, but sleep was too powerful for him. Kaya watched him as his breathing became deeper and rhythmic. 

Kaya didn’t know about the affairs of dragons, but she knew someone who would. Kaya gently closed the door to let him sleep and threw the ruined shirt away. Questions flew through her mind as she managed to make it to his room. 

Without waiting for the guards to let her in, she threw open the doors to reveal a sickly King Hiryuu. 

“My king, I’m sorry! I know you need your rest but it’s about Zeno,” Kaya rambled as the guards tried to drag her out. 

“Stop,” Hiryuu ordered the guards, “This girl is the love interest of the Ouryuu! Don’t hurt her.” 

The guards let her go and she walked up to him. 

“King Hiryuu, please tell me what’s going on with Zeno! It’s tearing him apart,” Kaya dropped to her knees, begging the sickly king. 

He looked down, a guilty look came across his face, “It’s not fair for you to know before him.” 

“When?”

Hiryuu put his hands in his face, “Soon.” 

His face was sunken and gray. It was a grave contrast from the lively, strong, happy king she had seen four months prior. 

“King Hiryuu… You look awful. What did you catch exactly,” Kaya asked. 

His hands fell away from his face and he sighed, “The doctor thinks it’s something like the flu.” 

“It doesn’t look like any flu that I’ve seen, your majesty,” Kaya whispered. 

He gave her a weak smile, “I know you are worried about Zeno, but I’m very sick and I wouldn’t forgive myself if I got one of my cute dragon’s cute girlfriend sick. I’ll talk to him, when I get better. Can I rest?”

Kaya nodded, “I’m sorry…” 

“It’s nothing. I appreciate you being worried about Zeno. He needs someone strong like you,” Hiryuu sighed and rolled over in the bed. Standing up, Kaya walked out the door and numbly wandered into the hall. Her heart hurt for Zeno, Hiryuu, his brothers. They were such a mess right now. She found herself outside of Zeno’s door. The door was like a rockwall. She couldn’t help with dragon sized problems and she sat down next to the wall. 

Once the tears started, they didn’t stop. She didn’t know why she was crying but Zeno’s return was supposed to be a happy day. Not this. She didn’t want him to hurt. The door opened suddenly and she jumped as Zeno came out of the room. 

“Kaya,” Zeno instantly hugged her, “What happened? Have you been here the whole time?” 

She shook her head, “I went to go talk to King Hiryuu, but he looked so… No wonder you and the others are stressed out.” 

Zeno started to cry with her, “He will be fine. He’s strong.” 

“We will figure it out,” Kaya whispered. 

“I was afraid you’d leave me after finding that out. I’m… scary,” Zeno whispered. 

Kaya laughed, “I can name alot of things that you are, but scary is not one of them.” 

He gave her a small smile, “I’m terrifying. Boo!” 

Kaya faked a scared scream and he wrapped her up in a hug, both laughing and crying. 

“Kaya,” Zeno leaned back and looked her in the eye, “Will you marry me?” 


	5. White Flowers and New Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LETS GET THESE NERDS MARRIED

“What,” Kaya leaned back in surprise at the sudden question. 

Zeno looked hurt at the movement away from him, “It’s just… After seeing the shirt and hearing what I had to say. I don’t think anyone else would have stayed and comforted me like you did. Kaya, you’re amazing and I want to be with you.” 

“Zeno… I… I’m flattered but… I’m not sure how to tell you this but…” Kaya was searching in her head to find a way to say it. 

Reaching out, Zeno grabbed her hand and it was as if all the nervous energy melted out of her. 

“Zeno, I can’t give you children. I’m unable to have them,” Kaya whispered, she felt ashamed. When her mother told her that since her cycle hadn’t started yet that she would probably never had children that crushed her. She had always wanted a child and now..

He wrapped his arms around her, “I didn’t ask for you to marry me because I wanted to have children with you, Kaya. I asked because you are an amazing person and I want to take care of you. If we really do want children, we can always adopt.” 

Kaya felt herself melt into him. The insecurity seemed to fade away. He was amazing. 

“Yes.” 

“Hm?” 

Kaya pulled back and wiped the tears out of her eyes, “Yes. I will marry you.” 

They both jumped as they heard a celebratory “Yes!” over by the corner. 

“Geun,” Kaya solded. 

Hakuryuu poked his head from around the corner along with Rykoryuu and Seiryuu. Seiryuu smugly held out his hand as Ryokuryuu gave him a small bag of coins. 

Zeno shook his head and sighed, “What are we going to do with you guys?” 

Hakuryuu laughed, “Celebrate the fact that the dragon warriors are getting a sister!” 

Rykoryuu sighed, “I never agreed to being your ‘brother’.”

“Aw come on, Shuten,” Kaya laughed, “Don’t be like that.” 

Seiryuu wandered off to his room. 

Hakuryuu gasped, “We have to tell King Hiryuu.” 

Rykoryuu huffed, “You are going to have a grand wedding. The dumbass will make sure of that.” 

Kaya pulled on Zeno’s sleeve, “Can we have calla lilies? They are my favorites!” 

“We can have whatever you want,” Zeno assured her as Hakuryuu ran as fast as he could to inform Hiryuu. 

Kaya bumped Zeno with her hip, “You’re telling mom.” 

“Oh gosh. She scares me,” Zeno lamented. 

Kaya put her hands on her hips, “You just got back from war and you’re scared of a little housewife?” 

“No,” Zeno said, unsure. 

Rykoryuu gave him a mocking salute and turned down the hall.  Zeno laughed and hugged Kaya, “Thank you.” 

“For what?” 

“For making my whole live one thousand times better.” 


	6. The Day that Time Stopped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its the big day! and shuten is already drunk

“I wanna be the flower girl,” Yakshi wailed. 

His mother sighed and tried to help the small boy into his clothes that Hiryuu had made for the wedding, “Yakshi, honey, we talked about this. Kaya’s sister and your cousin Mina are going to be the flower girls. You get to be the ring bearer.” 

“But I don’t wanna,” Yakshi cried again. 

Zeno chuckled at the small crisis. While the queen went back to get a comb for Yakshi’s messy hair that he got from his father, Zeno bent down, “Miho wants to be the ring bearer how about you ask if you can switch. Don’t tell mom though.” 

Zeno playfully put a finger up to his lips. Little Yakshi giggled and copied him. 

The groom slipped out of the small room and went to the throne room, which had been redecorated for the occasion. 

“Who would have guessed the runt would be the one to get married first,” Ryokuryuu commented from the rafters. 

Hiryuu smiled up, “Come on, Shuten. It’s an exciting day.” 

“You look better, my king,” Zeno said. His face was not white like it had been and he was moving around a lot more. 

“The doctor’s medicine seems to be working. You can’t get rid of me that easily, Zeno,” Hiryuu teased. He put an arm around Zeno, “I bet you’re excited for tonight.” 

“Tonight?”

“My wedding was a special and wonderful experience. The entire day was wonderful, but that night was-” 

Zeno nodded, his cheeks turning very red, “Thank you my king, but I think I have to check on Miho.”  

Zeno ran down the hall and into the small room where the flowers were being kept. A lot of them were calla lilies, like Kaya had asked for. Zeno had asked Hiryuu not to do too much for the wedding. Zeno just wanted to keep it simple. 

The bell chimed, telling him he couldn’t procrastinate putting on his wedding clothes any longer. He ran to his room and saw the bright red outfit on his bed. Hiryuu had designed it. A bright red robe with a golden dragon spiraling down the side of it. Zeno felt of the medallion, he had developed a habit of it when he got nervous. 

He was so  _nervous_. 

Looking at himself in the mirror he took the brush that never did him any good and tried to at least brush his hair. He managed to break the brush in half, stabbing the side of his hand. 

“Ack,” he pulled his hand away from the clothes as the would healed up. 

“Its my wedding day and I’m already screwing things up,” he mumbled. 

“Is that so,”  Emi stood in the doorway. 

Zeno whipped around and bowed to his future mother-in-law, “Ma’am, it’s good to see you, but why are you here?” 

Emi placed a hand on the oriental dresser in his dark room, “I had begged Kaya for weeks and weeks to call of this horrible wedding.”

His stomach hit the floor.

She smirked, “You look as pale as a ghost. It’s not that I don’t like you, Zeno. I told Kaya that you would reject her once you found out she was barren. Her cycle never came and she cannot have children. Now, when she finally broke down and told me she had already informed you of this. I was surprised. What can she offer you? What can you offer her? Why do you want to marry my daughter?”

Zeno slumped next to the wall, “I’ve never met someone as bright as she is. She accepted me for whatever kind of monster I might turn out to be. She lights up the room with a power that seems to be greater than the gods. I dare say she shines brighter than the dragon god ouryuu. I can offer her myself and that’s all, but as long as I live she will be happy until death takes one of us.”

Emi nodded her head, seemingly satisfied with his answer, “Lord Ouryuu Zeno, you have my blessing.” 

A sob seem to rise in his chest, he bowed to her, “Thank you, ma’am.” 

“Kaya told me your mother threw you out into the snow when she found out you heard the voice of the gods and thought you were possessed,” Emi stated. 

“Um, yes, Ma’am,” he hadn’t even told that story to Hiryuu. 

“Please, call me mother,” Emi’s voice was soft, yet stern. 

He looked into her eyes, they were usually cold, but today they seemed to soften, “Thank you, mother.” 

 

* * *

Zeno hadn’t seen Kaya all day. She sent most of the day getting ready. He stopped at the corner when he heard her voice. 

“You went to talk to him! Mother, I thought we talked about this,” Kaya complained. 

“Hm.” 

He took a small breath, and put on a huge smile. He turned to see Kaya in the most extravagant kimono he had ever seen. It was white. The side was decorated with a single golden dragon curling around a variety of different flowers. Her hair was pulled into a beautiful hair pin as the front framed her face. She had a small bouquet of flowers that she held in her left hand. She was red faced from getting angry at her mom. 

She looked like a goddess. 

A small wow escaped from Zeno and he put a hand over his mouth. Kaya looked up to see him and her red lips curled into a smile. 

“My knight in shining armor,” She bowed. 

Someone scoffed, they turned to see a very drunk Rykoryuu, “He’s a dragon, you don’t need no knight in armor.” 

Zeno laughed. Kaya stepped towards Rykoryuu, “Shuten, are you okay? You’re supposed to be in there with the others.” 

He has holding himself up with the wall, “Yeah, I got lost.” 

“He lost count or just got lost and wandered into the booze,” Zeno whispered into Kaya’s ear. 

She giggled, “Probably both.” 

Hiryuu wandered around the corner and huffed, “Shuten! It’s Zeno’s wedding day!”

“I know. I’m celebrating,” Rykoryuu explained. 

Hiryuu grabbed his arm and opened the door slightly, pushing him in, “We will start in a few minutes.” 

They both nodded and Miho, Mina, and Yakshi wandered in. The queen smiled at Zeno, “You got them?” 

Zeno nodded as the queen ducked out, “Even on my wedding day, I’m the babysitter.” 

Kaya laughed and straighten his collar. He saw Yakshi and Miho exchange items and Yakshi stood beside Mina beaming with pride. Then, the music started and the doors opened and the ceremony started. Hiryuu and his wife stood out to one side as she laughed at her son with the flower basket and pointed it out to Hiryuu, who smiled. 

Kaya wrapped her arms around Zeno’s elbow and he led her to the front of the room. A lot of important nobles had come and all of Kaya’s extended family. His brothers were lined up along the side, Hakuryuu holding up Rykoryuu with his claw and Seiryuu looking like he wanted to kill him. They stepped up tp the steps where a priest was waiting. 

“Shall we begin?” 

Kaya smiled, “Of course.” 

* * *

The feast was crazy. Kaya and Zeno changed out of their formal wear and into something a little more comfortable, but still formal enough. Kaya and Zeno were both terrible at the dances and Zeno even tripped and dragged both of them to the ground at one point. 

“It’s a good thing you’re invulnerable,” Kaya said, as Rykoryuu stepped on Zeno’s hand. 

Helping her up, he laughed, “I guess so.” 

The music was beautiful and the food amazing. Kaya and Zeno took turns feeding each other different drinks and foods. Kaya started to get tipsy as the night wore on. The party was winding down to a close and poor Kaya was all but drunk. 

Zeno laughed as she hanged onto him. 

“Hiryuu,” Zeno called, “I think Kaya is ready for bed.” 

Hiryuu laughed and waved them on. Zeno and Kaya stumbled into the hall until Zeno got an idea. He wrapped an arm around Kaya’s torso and one under her legs and carried her bridal style back to his room. 

Kaya smiled and nuzzled her face into his neck, “Best day ever.”

Setting her on the bed, he covered her up and he walked to the other side. He stripped off his shirt and sat on the edge of the bed. He turned to see her watch him. 

“You look amazing,” She whispered, her face still red from the alcohol. 

He smiled and got into bed with her, “I’m beat from all the fun we had today, but I’m happy to finally be with you.” 

Kaya curled into him, “I’m happy to be with you, too.” 

“Sleep well, Lady Ouryuu.”


	7. In sickness and In health

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zeno and Kaya have just gotten married and shenanigans ensue. 
> 
> “Two souls but a single thought 
> 
> Two hearts that beat as one.”

Waking up, Kaya woke up to a face full of yellow hair. She pushed it away and saw that Zeno was still fast asleep. She noticed a wet spot on the pillow, signaling that he had been drooling in his sleep. She laughed and pushed a small strand of hair away from his face. He was adorable. She looked around. She had been in his room before but it had been dark and she was more focused on him. The room was bright like him. There was a large square window with a view of the Queen’s flower garden. 

He had a light brown dresser over a beautiful mirror. She looked at herself. Her makeup was smeared and her hair was tangled. Kaya sighed, the beautiful bride of yesterday had been swept away. She passed by the light and a sharp pain attacked her head. 

She fell to her knees and said, “Ow!” 

He was suddenly there, “Kaya! Are you okay?” 

“Um… Yeah. I think I’m hungover,” she muttered. 

Zeno reached up and pulled back the curtains. The darkness eased the pain a bit and he helped her to the bed. Zeno gave her a small smile, “Do you want me to get you some tea?” 

Kaya nodded. He smiled, “I’ll be right back!” 

Kaya sighed and noticed how tired and miserable she felt. She fell into a halfway sleep until she heard the door open and close. He spoke softly and helped her sit up. Kaya leaned into his chest and he let her lay on him for awhile. He laughed, “Do you even remember any of last night?” 

“Um I remember us dancing together and stepping on your feet. After that? Not really…” She murmured. 

She heard his heartbeat when she leaned her head against his chest. 

“Zeno? Did we? ya know…” she felt herself blush. 

He chuckled, “No. You were tired and drunk. In all honesty, it didn’t come to my mind. I have a feeling your not up to it this morning either.” 

She nodded and sighed. She felt herself fall asleep again. 

Zeno felt her breathing become rythomic and she was asleep. Zeno smiled, she was adorable. He suddenly realized that he could not move. He was trapped. Smiling, he played with her hair and felt himself drift off into a nap as well. 

After a couple of hours, Kaya felt good enough to move around. Zeno and Kaya cleaned up and left the room to find some food. He opened the door for her and closed behind her. He grabbed her hand and led her down the hallway. 

“It can be easy to get lost so just stay close to me, okay,” Zeno smiled at her. 

She smiled back, “Okay. Lead the way!” 

Zeno walked into the kitchen and he say Kaya’s eye went wide with wonder. He remembered the first time he had walked into the busy kitchen and had gotten overwhelmed. 

Zeno waved his arm, “Chef Choi! Can me and my wife get some breakfast please!” 

A huge, burly man looked up at the couple. He had brown hair and eyes. His skin was deeply tanned, telling he spent a lot of time outside. He have a knowing smile and gave Zeno a huge slap on the back, almost knocking him over.

Choi laughed, “I fixed a bunch of food for you and your honey last night!” 

Choi and Zeno’s accents were the same.

Zeno put on a pouty face, “Please!” 

“Alright, alright. You and miss ouryuu just sit over there and wait. I’ll have it to you in a few minutes,” Choi grabbed some ingredients and began to cook. 

“You two seemed close,” Kaya noted. 

“I grew up in the same town as him. He is older of course but we both left at about the same time. He managed to find his way here before me and then I came here. Of course, I looked different because of the dragon blood but he recognized me immediately. He’s the only one that seems to treat me like an actual person,” Zeno explained.

“What did you look like before the dragon blood,” Kaya asked. 

Choi entered in the conversation, “He’s always been a shrimp.” 

“Choi!” 

“What? You two are married! No harm in telling the girl all your secrets,” Choi threw some foods she didn’t recognize into a dish and put it over a fire to cook. 

Choi laughed, “You should have seen him. The only one smaller than him was his younger sister, bless her soul. She was such a sweet child.” 

“Was?” 

Choi frowned, “A famine struck the village. Zeno warned the village elders a week in advance but they ignored him. When it struck, his sister died because she was born early and had always had a weak body. Both me and Zeno left after her funeral.” 

Kaya looked at Zeno, who was looking down at his lap. She grabbed his hand, “Are you okay?” 

Zeno nodded, “I’m fine it was almost five years ago. She was almost ten years younger than me. My mother acted like her life ended when Akane was born. Can we talk about something else?” 

“Well he was a small brown haired prest boy. He was always trying to help everyone and could hear the voice of the gods. It scared a lot of people but he always snuck over to my place to try and grab some food. I had extra because I had a tavern. Of course, I fed him when he came by and in return he swept the floor,” Choi smiled. 

Kaya looked at Zeno and tried to imagine him as a brown-haired kid. She leaned on his shoulder, “I bet you were adorable!”

Zeno blushed and Choi set two steaming plates in front of them. 

He patted Zeno’s shoulder, “I’m glad you got yourself a fine, nice young lady. Maybe you’ll have freckled children! Like Akane! She was the most freckled kid I had ever seen.” 

Zeno grabbed Kaya’s hand, “That would be nice.” 

Choi gave them both drinks and left to finish his work. 

Kaya smiled, “Your sister had freckles?” 

Zeno laughed, “All over her body. She would have been Miho’s age. I see a lot of Akane in Miho.” 

“Really?” 

Zeno nodded and took a bite of the meal that Choi had made them. He watched Kaya as her whole body perked up at the amazing dish. 

“No one can cook like Choi,” Zeno said with his mouth full. 

Kaya nodded, “Well I’ve never had anything like it!”


End file.
